Microscopes are used to magnify an object or material so that aspects of the object that are so miniscule that they cannot be resolved by an unaided eye, can be seen. Microscopes are essential not only to biological studies but they are also used extensively in the field of microelectronic manufacturing. Known microscopes are typically table top instruments that are large, bulky and not easily portable. As such, they are typically used only in laboratories or the like and not in the field or in a manufacturing or design area of an industrial plant. However, there is often a need to view an object under a microscope outside of a laboratory.